Hit Girl in Roanapur
by nightlover290
Summary: After the events of Kick-Ass 2 the movie, Hit-Girl decides that she wants to fight crime in the villain's den that is known as Roanapur. What will she do to the bosses of Hotel Moscow and the Triad? Where does the Lagoon crew fit into this story? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ever since she left New York, left her friend Dave Lizewski, better known by his superhero identity as Kick-Ass, Mindy McCready, better known as Hit-Girl, knows that she can't assimilate to a normal life. She has to do what her father taught her and that is to be a superhero. She decided that she will fight crime in a place where there's more crime, where the bad guys needed to be put down once and for all. First things first, she needed to get out of the state of New York.

She went to Boston and rented a room at a motel. The motel was very seedy-looking. It looked if a tornado messed up the place. The parking lot smelled like someone pissed all over the floor. The inside was worse as well. The wallpaper is tore up, smelled like if someone died in there, the front desk had a lot of crumbs and coffee spills, and tons of papers stacked everywhere in the room. Mindy rang the bell and came out this old man who looked like very irritated. _Guess the old fuck must've woken up_, thought Mindy.

"What do ya want, girly," said the old man.

Mindy replied, "I want a room for the night."

"Aren't ya young, where are ya folks," asked the old man.

To this, Mindy answered, "Not here, just me. I'll give you a hundred and I'll slip in another hundred for letting me rent the room regardless of age."

"Here ya go, just sign here and anything else I can do for ya," asked the old man, while grinning like an idiot.

"Nope," Mindy replied.

_Fucking idiot_, Mindy thought in her head. She went to her room and took a shower first since she was on the road for at least two to three days to get to Boston. After she got out of the shower, she opened up her laptop and went to the CIA database to look up which city or which country had the highest rate in crime. There were a lot of crime everywhere in the world, but then she remembered about a town that's a paradise for crooks and murderers. The database brought up two suggestions, Detroit, Michigan and Roanapur, Thailand.

"Roanapur? I remember Daddy saying something about this place," Mindy said

She dug up some more information about this place. Apparently, the town is run by four mob bosses, Balalaika of Hotel Moscow, Chang of the Sun Yee On, Abrego of the Manisalera Cartel, and Ronny "The Jaws" of the Italian mafia, also replacement of the last boss who died so suddenly. She was worried more about Balalaika and Chang. They're the ones who run the show in Roanapur and where Hit-Girl should be.

"Looks like I'm going to Roanapur. Should I take my bike? Maybe, but I should put it in storage at one of the bases here in Boston first. Okay, looks like I'm taking them on. But, first, more info," said Hit girl, while searching up more about this place, this den of criminals and who will be going on her shit list.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

After looking up information about Roanapur, Mindy was shocked. Almost everyone living in that shithole is a criminal and it was going to be harder than before. She thought about this since New York City or any other city had scum that needed to be put away, but Roanapur's law enforcement is nothing but scum themselves. How was she going to put these guys behind bars if the police are willing to take bribes for certain people? She had to come up with a plan. She looked up who's the person she had to put down and the name Balaliaka popped up a lot. She was in the war in Afghanistan around the eighties. She survived hell for being a Russian.

_ Huh, I guess Mother Russia is nothing more than a piece of shit when compared to this woman, _thought Mindy.

This woman, Balalaika made her shiver since she read about articles about Hotel Moscow and their "victories" in certain cities and also there are more articles about Japan and how Russians were involved with the Yakuza, more specifically the Washimine clan and the Koza clan. Both clans were either killed or in prison. The head of the Washimine clan, Yukio Washimine and Ginji Matsuzaki were found murdered near Tokyo Harbor. Mindy found out that Ginji was known as "Manslayer Ginji" because of the fact that he used a katana a lot and could cleave bullets like if it were like cutting wood.

_ A fucking katana? Damn, I would've love to spar with him, _thought Mindy.

In Mindy's analysis, she would have to take down Balalaika and Hotel Moscow. She would also take down Boss Chang and his triad that are stationed in Roanapur. The reason why is that she found out that he was a cop, but turned dirty and worked his way up in the Triad. Even though for most people, anyone could take him down, but Chang is proficient in gun fu, which is using two pistols and using a lot of acrobatics and kung fu thrown in the mix. Like if you were watching a John Woo movie or The Matrix. Hell, even like playing any Max Payne game. Now that she gotten her information, the next thing is to buy a plane ticket from Boston to Bangkok and take a shuttle to Roanapur. She went online to see if there were any flights to Bangkok, luckily there was that was leaving at 4 pm. She bought the ticket, closed her laptop, and went to bed. Before she went to bed, she got her iPhone 5 and contacted a person that her father knows that can transport weapons to wherever Mindy or her father wanted to go to. Luckily, that person knows Mindy, so it was no problem. She contacted him and wrote down directions to a warehouse that Mindy has to go to drop off her gear before she leaves the country.

" Also, I need you to send the weapons that my daddy left with you in case of emergencies. I think that my stay in Thailand might be dangerous," said Mindy. Again, lucky for her the guy doesn't ask questions. After their conversation ended, Mindy climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

_Black Lagoon and Kick-Ass and its characters are not owned by me, they are owned by Madhouse, Icon Comics, Marvel comics, Funimation, etc. This fanfic will be in the perspective of Hit-Girl, but will as well be in the perspective of the Lagoon crew since this is a Black Lagoon crossover._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was around 8:30 am when Mindy woke up, it was cloudy outside given that it was Boston after all. She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower, Mindy got dressed. She was wearing skinny jeans, dark brown leather boots, and a black leather jacket with a purple scarf. She did her hair and make-up all the time now after she started looking more like a girly girl. She gotten her things and went to the reception area to return the key to the room and gave the old man another tip.

"Thank you and come again," said the old man.

"I would never come back to this shithole again and in the future, have your cleaning ladies clean the sheets right, I saw cum stains in the sheets," retorted Mindy and flipped the old man off and left. The old man gave her a bad vibe about him and made her act that way. She got on her bike and went to the safe house that was in Boston.

It took her thirty minutes to get to the safe house. She parked the bike in front of the safe house and went in to get her things. She grabbed a lot of guns, grenades, extra blades, and her lucky butterfly knife. She left it there in case if she were on the run, which she is. She also grabbed her fake passport. They would be looking for her, so she grabbed a brunette bob wig and put it on. She got her digital camera and set the timer on it and posed for the camera. After the photo was taken, she printed it out and made sure that it was the same exact size as the old picture in there. She replaced the old photo with the new one. She also made a new ID as well. It took at least until 1 pm to get everything done. She put all the stuff into the duffel bag and grabbed her suitcase which had her Hit-Girl costume, her bo staff, the sick stick, another pair of guns, blades, and clips. She also made sure to bring a lot of bullets with her. She grabbed what she needed and locked up the place. She got on her bike and made way for the warehouse that she need to send her stuff to.

Mindy went to the warehouse and went up to the manager's office. In there was a man, a fat man around his forties, dressed like anyone who works at a warehouse, work clothes and a vest. His hair was balding. The man looked up at this girl and said, "What d'ya want, girlie?"

"I'm supposed to ask for Issac to help me with something. A man named John was suppose to let you know about this meeting," said Mindy.

The man then got up and said, " Oh yeah, John said that a girl would be here with things that need to be transported, illegal things, no questions asked. The two questions will be asked is where this crap is going to and how much are ya willing to pay?"

"This "crap" will be going to Bangkok, Thailand and your price will be $300,000, cash up front. If you don't like those terms, then I will force you to send it there, free of charge," said Mindy, threateningly.

The fat man laughed and said, " You must be out of your mind, girlie." Before he laughed again, Mindy's SIG P220 was in his face.

"Either you take my money or I will blow your fucking brains out and feed your corpse to the fishes. I know that you are the kind of man to take the money and live rather than die, so what's it going to be? Your choice, puke face," said Mindy.

The man took her money and told her that her gear will be sent to Bangkok, and to pick it up at a warehouse there. He gave her the location of the warehouse and she left. The man actually shat his pants since he's used to people giving him cargo like porn or drugs and they went with his prices, but she was something else. Also, that she knocked the guards out before she went in there.

It was around 2:30 pm and she thought that she might as well kill some time by going to places to shop for clothes and accessories for her laptop. After that, she went to eat lunch around 3 pm. She was going through all the things she bought and decided to put them in her suitcase before left to the airport. She got there around 3:30pm in a taxi, she left her motorcycle at the safe house. Her alias was Jane Lisewski for the remainder of the entire flight. She went through security and went to the gate that her plane was on. She boarded the plane went to her seat in first class.

_Thank god for that drug money we got from that drug dealer or I would never have been in first class,_ thought Mindy.

Around 4:10, the plane lifted off into the air and Mindy opened up her laptop bag and took her laptop out. Then, she started business. Besides finding out about Roanapur's players, she found out that almost everyone in Roanapur contacts a delivery company called Lagoon and that they are respected since this delivery company has a modified 80-foot Elco PT boat named the Black Lagoon. Besides having a torpedo boat, they also have a gunslinger employed with them and she's known as Two Hands since she uses dual custom Beretta 92f. Her name doesn't pop up, but her actions pop up. The bullet that was used on Ginji was from a Beretta 92f and the same bullets popped up in a neighborhood around the same time the Washimine family was being killed off. After looking at this information, she was itching to get rid of the crime that's happening in Roanapur, but in reality she loved challenging people like Frank D'amico and Mother Russia. She couldn't wait to get to Roanapur.

* * *

><p><em>Black Lagoon and Kick-Ass and its characters are not owned by me. This fanfic will be like a light novel with details. Sorry if this chapter is boring. Hopefully, the next chapter will be exciting for everyone. It will take a couple of chapters to have the Lagoon crew's perspective, but it will be mostly in Mindy's perspective. <em>


End file.
